Let your tears fall
by Thomsen435
Summary: Rachel wants to show that she'll always be there for Quinn and, of course, decides to show it through a song. One-shot.
**Yeah I know Glee has been over for quite a while, but I can't let this fandom go. I love Faberry! :D Hope you enjoy this story.. If not, so be it ;)**

Yet again I'm watching her running down the hallway with tears in her eyes to the nearest toilet stall, so nobody will see her tears falling. Nobody would see her downfall and nobody would judge her more, than they already do. She wants to appear strong and be the HBIC, but all I want to do, is to help her through this. It's not exactly easy since she won't receive my help. Her mood swings make it hard to be around her, but she's been better over time. She hasn't been calling me names or throwing slushies at me. Neither has Santana. No, she has been pretty great to me, maybe that's why I fell so hard. Yep, Rachel Berry is madly in love with Quinn Fabray. It took some time for me to acknowledge this fact, but I can't fight it anymore. I'm convinced that she isn't feeling the same, hello, she's caring Puck's baby. But that doesn't stop me to me there for her, if she would just accept my help and not keep running away. Like this time, again. Every time I try to talk to her, but she won't talk to me about it. Apparently, she doesn't want to burden me with her shit life (her words!) So, in real Rachel Barbara Berry style, I decided to sing a song for her. I nodded to myself, grabbing my book resolutely and went to class, with a head full of ideas for tomorrows club meeting.

I sat tripping in my seat, waiting for everybody and Mr. Shue to arrive. Finn sat down next to me with a tired expression.

"Hey, Rach" He sighed. Fishing for me to ask him was wrong. Not this time. Finn and I are friends, but I can feel he wants more.

"Hello, Finn" I answered politely and looked at the door again to see Artie roll into the room.

"Do you maybe, eh, want to watch a movie tonight?" He said while scratching his neck nervously.

"I have to decline, Finn. I've got other plans" I said apologizing and gave him a small smile.

"Oh, that's okay" He said disappointed and looked to the board. "I guess" He added under his breath. I ignored him. Finally, Quinn entered the room, looking more beautiful than ever. In her blue baby doll dress and a white cardigan to complete the look. It was like looking at an angel.

"Hi, Quinn!" I said and smiled widely to her.

"Hi, Rachel" She answered and dipped her head a bit while smiling. Was that a blush? Before I could look more closely, she had already passed me and was now sitting next to me. I didn't dwell on it, because just as usually Mr. Shue arrived a little late. He slipped his bag on the floor and turned to us with a clap.

"Okay, guys!" Before he could continue, I raised my hand to get his attention. I could practically feel the eye roll from my fellow students. "Yes, Rachel?" He sighed. Incompetent teacher, I must say.

"I have a song I want to perform!" I said excited.

"When don't you have one…" I heard Mercedes mumble.

"Probably another love song to Finnept" Santana said sarcastically. Finn's face lighted up like firework at that statement. He'll get disappointed then.

"Well, the stage is yours then" Mr. Shue said and stepped aside.

"Tina? She is backing me up" I said and she followed me to the middle of the room. "This song is dedicated to one, who need to believe that I'll always be there for her and never run away" I said. They looked confused, especially Finn. i locked eyes with Quinn and gave her a small smile. I motioned for the band to begin.

 **Watch your tear fall, let them fall, fall and I'll**

 **Make the seas calm, take you in my arms, you cry**

 _Let your tears fall_

 _Let your tears fall_

 _Let your tears fall_

 **It's not a crime to fall apart sometimes**

 **It's not a crime to ask why to ask why, you cry**

 _Let your tears fall_

 _Let your tears fall_

 _Let your tears fall_

I looked around the room and again connected with Quinn's beautiful eyes. The drums began and I really needed for her to understand the words in this song.

 **I will come, no I won't run**

 **I'm not scared to care**

 **Come to me when you're in need**

 **Set it free, let the truth breathe**

 **Tell me all your secrets**

 **Tell me your fears**

 **I won't push you away**

 **I'll only pull you near**

 **No, I won't judge you**

 **I'll help you through**

 **Tell me all your secrets**

 **Share in your pain**

 **Confess it all to me**

 **No matter, tell me your name**

 **No, I won't judge you**

 **I'll help you through**

 _ **Let your tears fall**_

 **Let your, let your tears fall**

 _ **Let your tears fall**_

 _ **Let your, let your tears fall**_

 **No I won't judge you**

 **And I'll help you through**

I took the mic and walked towards Quinn. Trying to punctate every word. I'll be here for her, always. Quinn looked on the verge to crying and I smiled to her.

 **So give it all, give it all to me**

 **And you can call whenever you need me, you'll cry**

 _Just let your tears fall_

 _Let your tears fall_

 _Let your tears fall_

I now stood directly in front of her and grabbed her hand. She didn't pull back, so I guess it's okay. I kneeled down in front of her.

 **I know you been on your knees**

 **I'll run to your side baby**

 **I run to your side baby, oh**

 **I know you've been on your knees**

 **I'll run to your side baby**

 **I'll run to your side baby**

I stood up and walked back to sing the last part.

 **Tell me all your secrets**

 **Tell me your fears**

 **I won't push you away**

 **I'll only pull you near**

 **No, I won't judge you**

 **I'll help you through**

 **Tell me all your secrets**

 **Share in your pain**

 **Confess it all to me**

 **No matter, tell me your name**

 **No, I won't judge you**

 **I'll help you through**

 _ **Let your tears fall**_

 _ **Let your, let your tears fall**_

 _ **Let your tears fall**_

 _ **Let your, let your tears fall**_

 _ **Let your tears fall**_

 _ **Let your, let your tears fall**_

 _ **Let your tears fall**_

 _ **Let your, let your tears fall**_

 **Let your tears fall**

I belted out the last of the lyrics and stood a bit breathless in front of them all. I looked over at Quinn and saw her smiling, with tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Rachel. That was good!" Mr. Shue said and motioned for us to sit back down. I don't know why, but Finn was fuming and didn't looked pleased at all. Santana had that signature smirk planted on her lips, like she knew something. But all was worried about was how Quinn took this. I was almost at my seat when I felt gentle arms slipping around my body. Quinn held me close into her, as close as she could because of the baby bump, and I held her as equally as close.

"Thank you" She whispered into my ear and I couldn't help the shiver running down my spine. "I want to talk afterwards" she added. I just nodded dumbly.

"Okay, okay, enough with this cheesy stuff. I think I'm going to puke" Santana said and made a fake gagging noise. Quinn broke the hug, but smiled sweetly to me. I smiled back and sat down. Ten minutes in to the meeting I noticed something. Quinn hasn't let go of my hand the entire time. I smiled to myself and tried to calm down the butterflies, that was having a party in my stomach, down. Quinn squeezed my hand and I looked up to see her smiling at me. I smiled back and looked towards Mr. Shue again. The class soon ended and he let us out with a new assignment about accepting each other and all that. I sat behind with Quinn, waiting for the others to leave. Finn stood up, but didn't leave.

"Rach? Can we talk?" He asked and smiled, what he thought was a charming smile.

"Not now, Finn" I said basically ignoring him.

"But- "He started and took a step towards us.

"She said not now" Quinn said and glared at the boy. He sighed angrily and left the room quickly. I sighed and turned back to Quinn. She caressed my hand, but the silence was almost killing me.

"Quinn…" I started.

"Thank you for the song. I got the message" She chuckled. I smiled and nodded approvingly of myself. "Rachel, I- I am not good at sharing my feelings. It was not normal in my family. And this situation I brought myself into isn't helping at all. But I want to thank you for being here for me. For not giving up and leaving me behind. I know I got Mercedes, San and Britt, but knowing I got you is all that matters to me" She took a deep breath. I didn't interrupt her, knowing she got more to say. "I like you, Rachel. I like you a lot, but these feelings are so new to me, so you got to be patient with me, okay?". It felt like a smack to my face. I have never in a million years thought that she felt this way about me. She must had understood my confusion, because she laughed lightly. "I know I haven't showed it to you. But that's why I stopped with the teasing and slushies. I wanted to be your friend. And I'm so sorry about it all. I can never apologize enough for all the damage I have done to you"

"Quinn, it's okay. I know why you did it, and I'm just happy that you stopped it. I promise to be patient with you, if you promise to come to me, when you feel like you can't take it all. I'm here for you, you know?" Quinn nodded.

"I promise"

"Great. So, what now?" I asked.

"If I know you correctly, you want to talk some more. So, how about we finish up here and go home to your place?" She suggested and stood up.

"You're right" I chuckled and followed suit. We stood a closely together, so close that I could feel her breath on my face.

"Good" She whispered before closing the gap and kissing me. I felt like flying and leaned into her to get closer to her. Her lower lip fell between my own and soon I forgot how to breathe. It was amazing. I could feel her hands in my hair and my own caressing her back. Those soft lips were amazing. Quinn's tongue licked my upper lip and I granted her access. The kiss ended way too soon in my opinion, but I guess air is needed. I smiled dumbly and couldn't contain the happiness in my body. Quinn had a matching face. "Should we leave?" She asked and reached out to take my hand. I nodded and grabbed her hand. Quinn smiled and we walked out of the door closely together. Yup, it was a great idea to sing!


End file.
